


Worse

by twilightshards



Series: Oz drabbles [12]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of sex and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshards/pseuds/twilightshards
Summary: Ginny had made a vow when she married Dino, one she intended to keep: for better and for worse.





	Worse

**12**. 

Ginny Ortolani was not a woman to be trifled with. She'd seen so many women her age and older end up marrying some asshole gangster who smacked them around and chased after every other woman that crossed their paths, and those were things Ginny would never tolerate.

In all honesty, she'd been attracted to Dino from the moment she met him, but she had not let it on. Dino wasn't someone who was used to having to work for attention from women, and Ginny wasn't going to be another one of his conquests. She'd reasoned that if he was truly interested in her then he'd be willing to put in the work to gain her affections, and if he wasn't... well, then he'd give up.

Luckily for the both of them, Dino hadn't. Instead he'd worked for it, made a real effort to become a man Ginny wanted to marry. Dino's temper and his criminal activities had never bothered her, but she would not accept a man who fucked around on her, or a man who'd raise his hand to her or their children and she'd made that abundantly clear to him right from the start.

That wasn't to say that she'd never worried about him. He could get arrested, or hurt or even _killed_ out there. Still, he'd always seemed to have the uncanny ability to get out of every situation unscathed.

He'd always come home to her, often with bloodied knuckles and a busted lip or a black eye or bruised cheeks, but he'd _always_ come home. He'd take her in his arms, kiss her and sometimes, if the kids were asleep, he'd take her right there and then in the hallway, against the wall, full of adrenaline and power. She'd lock her arms and legs around him, fully trusting that he'd hold her up and keep her safe like that. He'd _always_ made her feel safe.

Then came the night when he didn't come home. The night when he called her from jail. She'd had a bad feeling about O'Reily and his gang for a long time, as if something in her gut had told her nothing good could come from her husband's near-obsession with taking the Irish out.

Sometimes she really hated to be right.

 _Life without parole_. The verdict had made her weak in the knees, and not in the way Dino had often made her feel when he kissed her, but rather it had felt like she'd lost all control of her body, like she was going to faint at any moment.

She hadn't, though. She'd forced herself to stay strong for Dino's and the children's sake. She couldn't crumble in front of them.

It had been tough, especially after governor decided to ban conjugal visits, but Ginny had made a vow when she married Dino, one she intended to keep: for better and for worse.

Nothing, however, is worse than when she receives the phone call that informs her that her husband is dead, _murdered_ , and this time, there is nothing to stop her knees from buckling underneath her.

 


End file.
